mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Lakitu
|homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |subspecies = Dark Lakitu Aqua Lakitu Fishin' Boo Calm Lakitu Giga Lakitu Glam Lakitu Lakitu King Giga Lakitu Lakipea |leader = Bowser Giga Lakitu |attacks = Contact Throwing Spinies |defeated = Jumping Fireballs Starman |origin = Koopa |members = Lakitu Bros. Lakithunder Lakilester Lakilulu Giga Lakitu Spike Storm }} '''Lakitu' (Jugemu''' 'ジュゲム) is a recurring enemy in the [[Mario (series)|''Mario]] series. He is a Koopa Troopa enemy with a green shell, yellow body, no beak, glasses with thick black frames, and is usually seen flying in a cloud bearing a smiling face. Behavior In its role as an enemy character, Lakitu typically flies about and throws Spiny Eggs at Mario, although various types use many other attack patterns. The Spiny eggs hatch into a Spiny, a small, red, spike-backed Koopa creature, that is thrown indefinitely until the Lakitu is defeated. Depending on the game, the Lakitu's Cloud can be ridden for a limited time after it is defeated. When asked what video game character would represent him the best, Shigeru Miyamoto responded that Lakitu would, as he "seems to be very free, floating in the air, going anywhere," a type of personality Miyamoto can apparently relate to. In New Super Mario Bros. U, in Layer-Cake Desert, he threw eggs which turned into a Piranha Plant rooted on the ground. History Lakitu first appears in Super Mario Bros., and goes on to be an enemy in various platformers and RPGs. Lakitu also plays a neutral role in a number of Mario-series titles. This trend began with Super Mario Kart. Here Lakitu flies about the Mario Grand Prix racetrack and aids the drivers who race there. The Lakitu Brothers in Super Mario 64 are another example; they hold the camera that "films" Mario's exploits, thus personifying the player's point of view of the three-dimensional game stages. However, in later worlds, there are Lakitu that still attack you with Spiny Eggs. Additionally, in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time for Nintendo DS, a Lakitu with a camera shows the player how to use the map on the upper screen (the game being played on the DS' lower screen). Later, another Lakitu transports Kylie Koopa and Toadbert to where Mario, Luigi. Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi. In ''Super Mario 64'' and it's spin off game ''Super Mario 64 DS'', The Lakitu appears holding a camera on the end of a stick, and give either Mario or Yoshi tips and tricks to use during game play. In New Super Mario Bros., and ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'', sometimes when the player defeats a Lakitu using a Fireball, the player can ride on its cloud. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 they first appear in the galaxy Yoshi Star Galaxy. Only one Lakitu appears in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. It is only seen in the level Whammino Mountain where it stays up high tossing Spinies at Mario. Mario can knock away the Spinies with the nearby Starman, or by battling them. This Lakitu cannot be defeated or battled in any way. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Lakitus are only fought in the dream world and only in the areas Dreamy Driftwood Shore and Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. In battle, they attack Mario and Dreamy Luigi mainly by hurling Spiny eggs low or high at them. Rarly, they also throw Mushrooms. Once there are Spinies on the field, the Lakitus will head into the background until the Spinies are defeated. ''Mario Kart'' series Lakitu is the friendly referee that has appeared in every Mario Kart game since the series began. He will perform various helpful duties throughout the races; most importantly, he will alert the racers when to start driving by using his Start Signal. If the player is driving in the wrong direction, he will appear holding a "Wrong Way" sign until you turn around. After crossing the finish line, he will appear to indicate the lap/section you're on or wave a checkered flag to finish the race. And, of course, if you fall off the track or go out of bounds, he will use his fishing pole to get you back onto the track. In ''Super Mario Kart'', Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, Lakitu charged the player coins to drop them back onto the track. In Mario Kart 7, Lakitu is an unlockable racer. He has his own cloud shaped kart to get him through courses. Lakitu returned as a racer in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart Tour. If the player taps the A button just as they hit the ground after Lakitu drops them onto the track, they can perform a recovery boost. Mario Party 9 Lakitu appears to be a boss in this game. The name of the game is called Sock it to Lakitu. Other Appearances In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Lakitu makes a surprise appearance as an enemy. They shoot an electric attack and can easily be killed by the Boomerang, Magical Boomerang, and Gust Jar. In the Game Boy Camera a Lakitu appears as a stamp. Gallery }} de:Lakitu es:Lakitu it:Lakitu pl:Lakitu fr:Lakitu (espèce) fi:Lakitu nl:Lakitu pt-br:Lakitu da:Lakitu no:Lakitu Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Lakitus Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Species Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Mario Kart Tour